Mistake of A Lifetime Pt 1
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg's dad gets tired of putting up with Greg one day and gives him a piece of his mind. Split into part 1 and part 2 because part 2 is rated M. T for violence and language.


Greg's dad knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice.

Finally on the fourth time he gave a loud shoot and run up and slammed his shoulder into the wall.

The door shuddered but stood firm.

"OUT!" he screamed and ran against the door once more.

The door cracked a little but stood.

"SHIT! shit! SHIT!" Greg's dad screamed getting a running start and slamming into the door, knocking it clear of it's hinges.

"FADAYO! TAPAYO! TOKYO! SHINBU!" Greg's dad screamed kicking the wall and then screaming.

"FUCK!" he screamed.

"I CAN'T PUT UP WITH ANY OF YOUR FUCKING SHIT ANYMORE!" Greg's dad bellowed in rage.

Greg was huddled in his chair in fear.

"Get up! Get up you fucking wimp!" Greg's dad yelled.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and slammed his face onto the desk.

Greg's dad grabbed Greg's arm and yanked him off his seat.

Greg's dad dragged Greg by the arm over the fallen door and all the way to the bathroom.

Then he kicked Greg in the chin and released him.

"SHIRT!" Greg's dad screamed.

Greg merely looked confused so his dad screamed, "SHIRT OFF BITCH!"

Greg said, "No"

"FUCKING GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" Greg's dad screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU RESPECT YOUR FATHER YOU FUCKING GODDAMNED BASTARD?!" Greg's dad bellowed.

Then Greg's dad started screaming incoherently and started sobbing and shrieking.

Then Greg's dad raised his hands to the sky in prayer, and closed his eyes sobbing violently and convulsing.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and clenched his hands together and slammed then down on Greg's head.

Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and slammed the back of his head against the wall repeatedly.

Then Greg's dad released Greg so that he was laying against the wall, and began pummeling his son's face with his bare fists.

Finally Greg's dad relented and Greg lay in a daze, with blood dripping down his forehead, black eyes, a broken nose, and a couple loose teeth and blood in his mouth.

Greg stuttered and then spoke, "Why.. why what did I do?"

Greg's dad stopped and then went ram-rod straight.

"What did you do you dirty bastard! What did you do! HA!" Greg's dad screamed before lunging forward and taking a bite out of his son's cheek.

Greg screamed and blood welled up in his Dad's mouth.

Then Greg's dad spit out the blood and piece of cheek flesh onto Greg's forehead and Greg started sobbing.

Then Greg's dad went over to the sink and began rinsing his mouth out with hot water.

Greg lay there weakly and he saw the windowsill next to him was loose, Greg began to pry it loose and finally got it free, Greg grabbed it and held the hard wooden weapon in his hands.

Greg's dad finished rinsing his mouth and saw what Greg had done.

"Stay back!" Greg warned brandishing the instrument.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Greg's dad screamed then he charged at Gregory, knocking the windowsill out of his hands and slamming Greg's body against the wall.

Greg's dad was uncomfortably close to Greg and then he wrapped his hands around Greg's throat and began choking him.

"KEY! KEY! KEYAAAH!" Greg's dad screamed while he was choking Greg.

Greg was starting to get light headed but he had managed to get his arms unpinned against the wall and punched his Dad in the face.

His dad gasped and let go of Greg, while Greg continued to punch him.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg's arm twisted it behind his back and did the same to his other arm.

Then Greg's dad shoved Greg down into a kneeling position, then Greg's dad put his legs over Greg's shoulder and thrust down, slamming Greg's face into the floor.

Greg's head laid there pinned and Greg's dad held Greg's arms behind his back.

Greg began kicking in the air, but his struggles were useless.

Greg's dad began pulling Greg's arms back and though Greg was in pain it was hard to scream because of how his face was crushed against the floor.

Finally Greg's dad got up and Greg began gasping. Then Greg was suddenly grabbed by the hair and his jaw was slammed into the toilet bowl hard, so that some more of his teeth broke.

Then Greg's dad wrapped his arms around Greg's knees and lifted Greg into the air, then he put Greg's legs behind his shoulder and turned Greg upside down.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the legs and submerged Greg's head into the toilet bowl.

Greg began kicking his feet, but Greg's dad had a strong grip.

Greg began banging his fists on the toilet bowl, and yet again his struggles were useless.

Finally Greg's dad released Greg's legs and slammed the toilet seat down, leading Greg to scream, gurgle and begin choking on toilet water.

Greg began to struggle for a bit unable to get out.

"USELESS GOATFUCK!" Greg's dad screamed and grabbed Greg by the feet and hauled him out onto the floor.

Greg's hair was dripping wet, and Greg was coughing water.

"Take off your shirt now... Greg bitch!" Greg's dad said.

Then he stomped on Greg's back, causing Greg to gasp and start choking on water.

Greg's dad stormed out of the room, and Greg lay there choking on water.

Greg heard the sound of his dad grunting and something heavy and sharp being dragged across the floor.

Greg had managed to turn over when he saw his dad come into the room with an axe hefted over his shoulder.

"Now Greg... be a good fucking kid and take your shirt off... " Greg's dad whispered.

Greg whimpered and took his shirt off.

Greg's dad screamed and slammed the blunt side of the axe into the mirror, shattering it.

"FUCK!" screamed Greg's dad.

Greg yelped and almost jumped up because he was so filled with fear and surprise.

"You dirty bastard!" Greg's dad bellowed enraged, "How the fuck can I call you my son!"

Greg lay there shaking and then Greg's dad kicked Greg in the chest, causing Greg to fall onto his back and gasp.

"You damned bastard!" Greg's dad screamed and then he took a large roll of toilet paper and ran out of the room.

Greg lay there and struggle to get onto his feet for about a minute until his dad ran back in the room and kicked him in the throat.

Then Greg's dad took the wadded up toilet paper which was now covered in glue and some mucus and shoved onto the bite wound Greg had on his face.

Greg's dad sprinted out of the room and came back in a couple seconds with a roll of duct tape.

He pulled Greg's arms behind his back and duct taped them tightly together so that Greg could not resist.

Then he began applying makeup to Greg's face and walked out of the room and came back in with a blonde female wig, which he placed on Greg's head.

He also was holding a bra and some balloons. He began inflating the balloons to a decent size so that they were covered by the bra, and then put the bra onto Greg, taking care not to pop the balloons, so that he made it look like Greg had large breasts.

Then Greg's dad spat and said, "I don't like doing this fucking shit! But you brought it open yourself you fucking fugazi ass faggot!"

Greg's dad then took out his phone and began taking pictures, "Smile your name is now Regina bitch!"

Greg started screaming, and then his dad put the phone away grabbed the axe and swung it into the toilet, with the axe going only a couple inches above Greg's head.

The ceramic cracked and water began leaking out.

"You better shut your fucking mouth faggot! You are a fucking star hit right now! Regina the screaming fucking star! REGINA THE FUCKING PORNOGRAPHIC PRINCESS!" Greg's dad screamed eye's wide and frothing at the mouth.

Greg started sobbing.

"YOU FUCKING... FUCKING... FUCK! YOU BASTARD! IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR BEING SO HAIRLESS, WIMPY AND FEMININE THAT I COULD MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A BITCH!" Greg's dad bellowed

"THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!" Greg's dad screamed, "EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY I HAD TO STAND LOOKING AT YOU, BEING REMINDED OF WHAT A WEAK FUCKING FAILURE THAT MY COCK PRODUCED! MY OWN FUCKING COCK PLUS THAT STUPID BITCH I CALL A WIFE!"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING INSULT TO MY GOD DAMNED COCK YOU FUCKING FAGGOT! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY YOU INSULT ME WITH YOUR BITCH ASS EXISTENCE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU GODDAMN IT! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" Greg's dad screamed

"I CAN NOT STAND TO BE INSULTED EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY YOU GOD DAMNED PIECE OF SHIT!" Greg's dad bellowed and then he grabbed Greg by the hair and began dragging Greg.

He dragged Greg to the front door, opened and threw him out.

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU INSULT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHORE! WIMP! DO NOT EVER GET INTO MY FUCKING SIGHT AGAIN OR I MIGHT FUCKING KILL YOU!" Greg's dad screamed before slamming the door shut.


End file.
